


At the end of the day

by SharinaMay



Series: Rumbelle Showdown: Moongirl [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cursed Storybrooke, F/M, Rumbelle Showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharinaMay/pseuds/SharinaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CursedStorybrooke AU where Belle is Regina’s seemingly-cold assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Showdown prompt: Revenge is his, Painful memories, Strut

The bell above the shop door announced her entrance. Gathering all strength he could Rumple stepped out in the front and greeted her like Gold would’ve done.

Bellamy shed her coat and hanged it on the rack.

“Mr. Gold,” she nodded, her lips forming a polite smile as always, but it never reached her eyes. Her whole demeanor was cold, this was not the Belle he loved, this was Bellamy French, Regina’s twisted construct, the cursed persona she granted Belle.

Realizing she was alive had been a shock, it hurt even more when he couldn’t just beg her on his knees to take him back.

Rumple hadn’t been able to do anything because Regina would’ve known that he remembered. So he waited, and after some time passed and things started to change because of Emma’s presence, he tried to find a way to get Belle’s attention.

Causing trouble had been his first but probably not best idea. He kept doing inane things that would lead Bellamy into his pawnshop to deal with them in Regina’s name.

She was always distant but he could see that her walk changed slightly when she knew he was watching her. She would hold herself firmer, imitating Regina’s strut to perfection.

His opportunity presented itself when Regina wanted to buy his land. He offered her a price that she couldn’t refuse, and then started dealing for Belle. After long discussions Regina agreed to let her Bellamy work for him for six weeks. It wasn’t much but he would take what he could get.

Bellamy was less than thrilled when she had heard what her boss and the pawnbroker agreed upon, but she didn’t say anything and just let it happen.

Bellamy French and Mr Gold shared history together, and Regina made sure it wasn’t a pleasant one. Back in the day when Bellamy had been the town’s librarian she had befriended Gold, even fallen in love with him a little. But Gold being the bastard that he was, had taken a bet that Whale offered him: he would get Whale’s pocket watch if Gold managed to get Bellamy to sleep with him. Needless to say it had ended badly. Gold had slept with Bellamy but he never took Whale’s watch. Rumple hadn’t understood first how Regina could’ve made such a mistake in their story. When Bellamy found out about the bet she had been heartbroken and when the library closed she started working as Regina’s assistant. And since then she had become cold and distant. And she never spoke to Gold if she could help it.

And so he found himself in the presence of the woman he loved once again. But now she hated him and tried to avoid his company as much as she could, but the shop was rather small, after all.

After five weeks they had reached some kind of truce. He’d be gentle and courteous, and she would talk to him. Yet he hadn’t seen her smile for real, or heard her laugh, in this whole time.

Rumple watched her for five minutes dusting the shelves before returning into the back. Regina would pay for that trick. Making Belle a shy librarian was one thing, but turning her into a coldhearted shadow was something he wouldn’t let stand.

He was repairing an old music box when she called out his name, so he made his way back to her.

She was standing by the counter and held their chipped cup in her hands. He brought it for that purpose alone, hoping it would trigger some real memories.

“Why do you keep it? It’s broken.” Her brows were furrowed as if she was trying to solve a riddle.

“It’s just chipped, you can hardly see it.” Saying her words gave him comfort.

She snorted and twirled the cup in her hands for a while before putting it back under the counter.

“You have to be blind to oversee that.” She turned around and faced him directly. “Why did you want me here?”

“Place’s been filthy” he quipped, enjoying his private jokes. Her jaw moved slightly, she was getting angry. She wanted a serious answer, not some half-truths. He stepped closer to her, thrilled when she didn’t move away. “To ask for forgiveness.”

“For what?” Her teeth were clenched, her gaze burning him.

He took one of her tresses in his hand and twirled it before letting it go again.

“For the pain and work I caused you. You didn’t deserve that.” He placed his right hand on her cheek stroking it carefully. She was not trying to make him stop. He decided to take a leap of faith.

He kissed her lips gently, trying not to put too much pressure on the whole situation. This was hardly the time for passion. He had to grovel and make her trust him again. In the end it didn’t matter if he was paying Rumple’s or Gold’s dues. As long as she forgave him he was willing to do anything.

“Forgive me” he whispered his lips still moving on hers, his right hand caressed her face.

“No” her answer was not as determined as it used to be. Her voice sounded broken and he saw the pained expression. He was sure he could persuade her into forgiving him, but that was not the right thing to do. He had to let her deal with Gold’s doings on her own.

“I never took the watch,” he told her quietly afraid she might run if he talked to loud.

“Why not?” He had never seen her so vulnerable and so open.

“Because it was not worth it. It was never worth it. I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize it.”

He watched as her face showed a variety of emotions before she took his hand from her face and stepped away. She turned her back to him and put her hands on the counter, taking deep breaths trying hard to compose herself. After a minute she just turned around and he was facing Bellamy French once again.

“Do you need anything else today, Mr. Gold?” No false smile, only a blank face. It was a start.

“No Belle, you can go home now.”

He didn’t help her with her coat, sensing that he wasn’t welcome in her personal space right now. She practically fled the pawn shop and Rumple was left standing and wondering if she would really return.


End file.
